warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Adonis
Tom, you can feel free to give me any feedback regarding this character that you see fit. The character is mine, but a large part of his background belongs to you so feel free to call me out if anything does not add up with your background. Supahbadmarine 19:42, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Nice start. I'm looking forward to him. Love the name. And its all good so far. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 21:55, November 10, 2010 (UTC) What do you want Adonis's relationship to with Lucifer to be? Supahbadmarine 23:05, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Well hating each other would be a good idea. They want him dead but they don't hunt him to such an extent as the Dark Angels would the fallen. Adonis could hate The sons of Lucifer for putting him through the initiation trials (I.E: the torture traps) And thinking that they tortured him and blinded him to the truth. And like you said, its the chapters greatest shame. Oh btw, I'm going to write in the Sons of Lucifer's fluff that its common for Librarians to Become Captains. So if you like you can make him an ex librarian captain --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 23:38, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Nah. He is not going to be a Librarian before he turned. You see by some trick of fate (or Slaanesh) no one found out about his powers until after he fell to Chaos, not even him. That is one of the reasons that it happened you see. If he had been identified as a Psyker then the Chapter could have trained him to resist Warp taint and shut out the voices that come from nowhere. Supahbadmarine 00:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Also what I meant did not simply pertain to their current views of each other. I was more interested in how they worked when he was still a loyal Space Marine. I dunno yet, I'm too tired and I'm haunted by a poltergeist (either poltergeist or my psyker talents going out of control, no joke). I think he Could Of been the master Tactician of the Sons of Lucifer. That makes him more Dangerous to the Sons of Lucifer. He knows every tactic used by the chapter. He could of been a close friend and advisor of Lucifer, and his betrayal shocked Lucifer and changed his personality somewhat. Also You can make him an ex captain. You Could make it as well as a close friend of Lucifer, he tried to corrupt him as well. Just make the relationship that little bit more sour. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 00:55, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Loving Adonis, If I go back to Chaos, Adonis is who they will follow. Youre doing a character of my chapter(albeit a chaos tainted one) proud. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 23:52, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Glad you like my character so far.:) Supahbadmarine 00:22, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Do you know what weapons he uses? I wanna make a model of him. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 18:39, November 13, 2010 (UTC) So far I am thinking Power Rapier. What do you think? Supahbadmarine 01:00, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Good Idea, Seems to suit him. Better than what I was going to suggest, A Glaive Encarmaine (what the sanguinary guard use )and a wrist mounted meltagun (or Infernus Pistol). --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 20:20, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I might just consider a wrist mounted gun. Or he could use a digital weapon. You know the weapons that are disguised as rings. 21:30, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Love his personality. His vanity is unmatched by the sound of it. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 12:09, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Pretty much. He firmly believes that Homo Sapiens Lamia are the highest lifeforms and that among them only Lucifer had the chance of ever being his equal, but he blew that chance. Mind you, it's not like he is invincible, but he thinks he is and is pretty strong. Supahbadmarine 14:18, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Is it all right If I make a Campaign where they try to assassinate Adonis, with disastrous results for the 3 companies involved, It Will be called the shadow temple Incident. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 22:50, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Absolutely. I am flattered that you have taken sush a likingto this character and it would be an honor for him to be used in one of your stories. Supahbadmarine 23:09, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Its Been Written. I need to know dates though, Like when he turned and stuff. Also Did he take the 3rd company with him, or did he make a warband out of traitors from other sources. or did he steal a few dozen gene seeds and create his own warband or what? Need to know as I'm going to write the Fluff for the companies. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 23:21, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Adonis did not take the 3rd company with him. He did manage to convert a few of his subordinates before he left though. Afterwards they joined an Emperor's Children Warband. Adonis quickly took this over. However, he often gets bored of just ordinary battles so he took a ship and afew minions and started wandering. He occasionally offers his services to other Chaos Lords but sometimes the urge to conquer takes him and he rounds up his warband and slays whoever took over in his place. I will get back to you on those dates. Supahbadmarine 23:32, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, how about he turns in 648.M41. Will that do? Supahbadmarine 23:41, November 16, 2010 (UTC) thats great. Ill put That In the Wars Fluff. shall we make the year 3 companies try to bring the hurt to you is say 724.M41? --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 23:50, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Works for me. Supahbadmarine 00:06, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok Its Been done. look If you like. Also I still need to know if he's got a war band and if he took the 3rd company with him Or what? --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 00:17, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Already answered that. Supahbadmarine 01:21, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Didn't see that. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 17:15, November 17, 2010 (UTC) What's Camilla? Is it his Sword. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 00:17, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes. It is a Power Rapier that he used since he was in the Sons of Lucifer. When left it became a Daemon weapon with a Deamon of Slaanesh inhabiting it. It is Adonis's weapon of choice. I will put more details soon. Supahbadmarine 00:50, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Looking forward to reading more about him. He very good. You should write Novels. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 00:55, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for saying so. Though I doubt I would have the patients to write an entire novel. Supahbadmarine 01:00, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Well I think you should be working for black library, Your a great writer. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 23:16, November 19, 2010 (UTC) If you think this is good you should check out the Derkallen. Supahbadmarine 23:48, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I know, its really good. Like your work, you've made an original alien race. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 00:04, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I have a feeling they are going to be my claim to fame on this site. Supahbadmarine 00:15, November 20, 2010 (UTC) You think correct. Also Like the purgatory project. You should really consider trying to write a novel and sending it in to black library. You have brilliant potential. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 00:22, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Wow! I am surprised and touched at your belief in my abilities. Who knows, maybe I will try it out. Supahbadmarine 00:24, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Go For it Man, Seriously! --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 00:30, November 20, 2010 (UTC)